Todos ya lo saben ¿Para qué ocultarlo?
by Keicchi
Summary: Cierto día,a este pequeño vecindario llegaron dos jóvenes. Uno era alto, esbelto y de cabellos oscuros, con una mirada seria color zafiro cubierta por unos lentes de marco grueso. El otro, un poco más bajo, desordenado cabello color castaño, un tanto escuálido, de andar errante y ojos avellana. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que se hacen MUY conocidos en el barrio. [SaruMI]
1. Demasiado rosa

_**Título**: Todos lo saben, ¿Para qué ocultarlo? (Es más que obvio...)_

Titulo largo, I know.

_**Pairing**: Yata Misaki & Fushimi Saruhiko_

_ **Rating**: Fiction T_

_**Genero:** Humor/romance_

_**Resumen**: Cierto día,a este pequeño vecindario llegaron dos jóvenes. Uno era alto, esbelto y de cabellos oscuros, con una mirada seria color zafiro cubierta por unos lentes de marco grueso. El otro, un poco más bajo, desordenado cabello color castaño, un tanto escuálido, de andar errante y ojos avellana. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que se hacen MUY conocidos en el barrio. [SaruMI]_

_**Advertencias**: __lime- boy x boy, mi humor feo (?) cosas sin sentido por lo general. SaruMi (? Ooc , tanto como para que Gora me demande._

___**Disclaimer:**__ K Project no me pertenece es de GoHands, GORA, etc._

_**Notas de Autor**: Y aqui estoy de nuevo, con esta cosa inexplicable que estaba en mi mente de hace tiempo y finalmente me decidi a escribir. No soy bueno con la comedia, pero al menos lo intentaré. Si falla horriblemente entonces no me volveran a leer escribiendo esta clase de cosas jaja (risa amarga)_

_Como sea, sinopsis fail pero si quieren le dan una mirada xD _

* * *

_Todos lo saben, ¿Para que ocultarlo?_

_.+.+.++.+.+.++._

_**Capitulo 1:** Demasiado Rosa (Ante la duda)_

Cierto día (No importa la fecha), a este pequeño vecindario llegaron personajes desconocidos: dos jóvenes (¿Tal vez de no más de 21 o 22 años?). Uno era alto, esbelto y de cabellos oscuros, con una mirada seria color zafiro cubierta por unos lentes de marco grueso. El otro, un poco más bajo, desordenado cabello color castaño, un tanto escuálido, de andar un tanto errante y ojos avellana.

Ambos habían llegado a vivir en aquella vieja casa que el anterior inquilino había dejado (según las lenguas del barrio, el hombre tenía tantas deudas que tuvo que escaparse por la frontera para no enfrentar duras penas) y se había puesto en alquiler.

Mirando más detenidamente, podría ser que solo uno de ellos sea mayor, y el más bajito por supuesto, ni siquiera haya terminado la secundaria. Aún eran un misterio para todos los demás. Es un lugar bastante pequeño donde las palabras son más rápidas que las lluvias torrenciales, así que no se tardó mucho en empezar a 'conocer' a esta gente. Por supuesto, las señoras más atrevidas – llámense 'amables' o 'consideradas'- Iban hacía la puerta de esa casa y golpeaban para saludar y darles la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Él más bajito, se pudo reconocer luego, era el qué hablaba más formalmente, como si fuera un tanto tímido y esbozaba una sonrisa temblorosa mientras recibía los halagos de algunas vecinas. Por otro lado, el más alto, estaba sentado, lejos de la mesa del té donde estaban todos cotilleando, y ha dicho Seri que, cuando cruzó miradas con él, pudo ver en sus ojos una ira casi incontenible por su parte. Desde ese primerísimo día supieron que ambos chicos, aunque muy guapos, solo uno de ellos apenas se podía conversar y además, el hecho de que fueran jóvenes, (y hombres) no hacía común la visita de las vecinas en su tour semanal para tomar el té y chismear en alguna casa al azar. Más cuando se terminaron las palabras (y las galletas en la mesa) las mujeres se levantaron (presumiblemente tres que hablaban como si fueran siete mujeres) y emprendieron camino a sus respectivos hogares. No sin antes dejarles unos cuantos regalos a ellos, como ingredientes de cocina, y algunos accesorios que cuando al más bajito se le había preguntado, al parecer no tenía.

Las mujeres finalmente salieron de la casa, ellas tres que eran las más activas del barrio: Seri, Kukuri y Neko.

-¡Qué lindo qué es!- Chilló Kukuri en referencia al castaño.

Seri levantó y sacudió la mano. -¿Pero has visto al otro chico? ¡Si las miradas mataran!- Dramática.

-Jajaja, es obvio que no nos quería ahí para nada. Creo que fue demasiado atrevimiento entrar a su casa si hace unos días que llegaron.- dijo Neko divertida mientras acomodaba su cabello.

-¡Nosotras trajimos el té y las galletas! ¡No es como si **_hubiéramos ido a comer las cosas de su casa_**!- Se defendió Kukuri. – Además, quería saber más de ellos ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no llegaba nadie a este lugar!

-¡Carne fresca!- Rió Neko y luego las otra le siguió. Seri sonrió, no era tan escandalosa como ellas. Luego sin más, empezaron a caminar hacía la vereda.

-¿…Y como se llamaban?- Una voz les encontró a sus espaldas, una muy suave.

-¿Uh?- Kukuri dio la vuelta y vio a Anna abrazada a su conejo de peluche.

-Ohhh, ¡pequeña Anna! ¿También estas curiosa?- Neko se agachó para encontrar su mirada, -El de cabello castaño se llamaba Misaki Yata y…- puso un dedo en su barbilla. –Eh, ¿Cómo se llamaba el otro chico?

-¿Saruhiko…Fushimi?- Respondió un Seri un tanto dudosa. Al menos eso les dijo Misaki.

-¡Ah, sí! – Neko golpeó el puño en su otra mano en señal de haberse acordado. – ¡Saruhiko!

-….Misaki y Saruhiko- Anna lo repitió como tratando de memorizarlo. -¿Nadie más?

-Nop.

-¿…Y sus padres?

Las tres se miraron y luego volvieron a Anna.

-Al parecer no están con sus padres, de todas formas ya son adultos. – Supone Seri.

Anna asiente y se da la vuelta para regresar a jugar en el jardín de su hogar. Las tres quedaron en silencio hasta que Kukuri habló. –Hey, Hey chicas, ¿Creen que ese Misaki tenga novia?

-Uh, ¿En verdad piensas intentarlo? ¡JAJA!- Aunque no era malintencionado, la risa de Neko sonó un tanto cruel.

-Supongo que… -Seri reflexionó. -con el tiempo se sabrá…

Y las tres mujeres regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, con alguna que otra duda disuelta, ahora solo les quedaba esparcir las noticas a más gente, para que todos se enteraran de las buenas nuevas.

Tampoco pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ellos volvieron a ser la palabra circulada. Por lo general, los dos jóvenes no salían mucho de su hogar, y sobre todo era Misaki quién se lo veía dejar más la casa, ir y volver, hacer las compras, etc. Nada se sabía del otro acompañante en días. Lo importante aquí es que, hubo un festival. Si, un festival de verano. Una feria de atracciones y de comida para que la gente pase una noche divertida. Y esa noche fue la ideal. Casi todo el barrio había asistido ese día, y mucha gente más de otros lugares. ¡Estaba colmado de gente! Pero de todas formas, las tres inseparables amigas estaban ahora, vestidas para la ocasión, con hermosos yukata divisando las estrellas (aunque personalmente Neko estaba divisando las comidas). Veían pasar a todos cuando ellas se sentaron en uno de los bancos del lugar. La música fuerte y el bullicio de la gente les daban una buena chance de hablar sin ser escuchadas aunque gritaran.

-Hmm… Esa mujer… ese vestido es horrible. – Kukuri señaló con la mirada y las otras dos le siguieron el rastro. Era una de las vecinas, una mujer grande casada, que llevaba un vestido floreado.

-Ja jajaja, ¡Es un hermoso y VASTO jardín! – Ironizó Neko descostillándose de la risa.

Seri solo se limitaba a poner un gesto serio por las críticas de las otras dos, aunque en cierta forma le divertía escucharlas; pero a veces simplemente las consideraba crueles sin razón alguna. De pronto se oyó un sonido muy cerca de ellas. Las otras dos al parecer no lo notaron, pues Seri fue la única que giró su cuerpo y miró al gran bosque que se extendía detrás del banco donde estaban. Apenas llegaban luces artificiales por esos lugares, tal vez aún así se podía observar los movimientos y las caras.

-¿Eh? ¿Seri? ¿Qué sucede?- Neko fue la primera en darse cuenta de la observación de su amiga. La rubia había oído algunos sonidos extraños provenir de ahí pero no se movió, simplemente se limitó a mirar por si volvía a suceder, pero no lo hizo. Las otras dos ahora también se habían concentrado en eso.

-¿Hay algo ahí?- Preguntó Kukuri.

Luego de unos segundos Seri suspiró. -…No, solo fue mi imaginación.

-¡Mira ese chico! ¡Qué trasero!- chilló de repente Kukuri que había vuelto de nuevo a observar la gente pasando por los stands de comida. Neko le imitó.

-Wow, en verdad se ha puesto guapo; pensar que lo conocemos desde que iba a la primaria, jajaja

Seri se dio cuenta de que ellas ya habían olvidado el tema y decidió proseguir por ella sola.

-Voy a ir al baño…- Mintió. Y las otras dos asintieron. No estaba segura de si le habían escuchado.

La rubia estaba curiosa, entonces cuando se aseguro de que ya no estaba en el punto de visión de sus amigas, se metió dentro del bosque. Tenía razón después de todo, se escuchaba como se movían los pequeños arboles en los suelos un poco más lejos de ella, y no era posible que fuera el viento (no había esta noche). "Tal vez solo sea un perro o algo." Pensó para sus adentros, pero sin embargo siguió caminando lentamente colándose entre las plantas. A medida que se adentraba más, se dio cuenta que aunque la luz artificial iba disminuyendo, la luna era una buena compañera. Su luz blanca y brillante dejaba ver casi todo.

Con cuidado de no manchar o rasgar su yukata, Seri pisó con delicadeza entre las plantas, y volvió a escuchar algo y quedó congelada. Ahora claramente se escuchaban murmuras, voces humanas sin duda. Ahora tenía mejor pista de donde provenía el sonido y a medida que se fue acercando pudo distinguir mejor los sonidos, hasta que en el momento que más después de una pequeña arboleda enfrente de ella dividía su recorrido con el de las dos personas que estaban ahí. Seri se agachó por reflejo y metió sus manos en las plantas para hacer lugar a su visión. Había encontrado un ángulo perfecto, desde donde veía perfectamente las dos figuras bañadas por la luz de la luna.

-H-Hey…N-No… Aquí no…- Aquella voz que - era de un hombre- había escuchado ahora era más clara, y estaba jadeando entre palabras.

Lo que la rubia pudo ver desde su escondite fueron dos personas en el suelo (una presumiblemente encima de otra aunque no sabía si era para retener al que estaba debajo) de las cuales una estaba jadeando y el otro tenía respiración agitada. Antes de que pudiera distinguir sus rostros se hizo una sombra cuando juntaron sus perfiles de nuevo, en un beso apasionado. Seri repentinamente se sintió avergonzada pero no quitó la vista, pues quería saber quiénes eran, pues le valía mucho, MUCHO lo que se podría haber enterado. Estas personas, sin saber lo más mínimo de la presencia de la rubia, continuaron con su cariñoso y un tanto bruto acto de amor. Seri entrecerró los ojos con tanta fuerza –para tratar de enfocarse- y falló, así que terminó refregándose los ojos un poco y volviendo a mirar.

Aunque no podía distinguir bien sus rostros, si veía las manos, que se movían rápidamente y tocaban por doquier. Las cosas se pusieron cada vez más acaloradas y la rubia que se limitaba a mirar empezaba a tener un color rosado en sus mejillas. Vio que uno de ellos empezó a quitarle la ropa y luego le imitó aún sin querer separar sus labios y jadeando alternadamente.

"E-Esto… no debería mirar más…" Seri pensó avergonzada pero clavo su vista aún más. Simplemente quería saber quiénes eran y contarles a sus amigas. Era lo único. Lo único que le interesaba.

-Shh, ¿Acaso no es esto lo que querías?- Finalmente se oyó la voz de la otra persona, con un tono un tanto burlón. Entonces el rostro de Seri se puso como tomate cuando se dio cuenta de que eran dos hombres.

"¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-UE ES…!?" Eso fue inesperado para ella. Pero entonces apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo, sin importarle su caro yukata y casi metió su rostro entre los arbustos. Pero hizo mucho ruido con esto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- El otro que estaba debajo, con el torso desnudo miró justo hacía el lado que estaba Seri y finalmente ella pudo ver su rostro. Pero antes de que siquiera lo pensara…

-No es nada, Misaki. Ha de ser algún perro.- Él volvió a agarrarle de la cintura y le abrazó.

-S-Saruhiko, ya te dije que no aquí. Basta. ¿Qué sucederá si alguien nos ve? – El bajito sacudió la cabeza hacía todas partes como si se sintiera perseguido.

Suspiró: -Todos están en el festival, Misaki…- Pero de todas formas le soltó.- Entonces tendrás que compensármelo en casa. Tch, Ni siquiera se para que me trajiste hasta aquí…

-¡Quería que diéramos una vuelta por el festival!- Replicó. Parecía enojado. – ¡Pero no planeaba esto!

La rubia no escuchó más de la conversación, pues empezó a tambalearse para cuando se alejó un poco empezó a correr fuera del bosque. Incluso había perdido una de sus sandalias en el trayecto, pero en ese momento ni le había prestado atención.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí estas!- Kukuri y Neko la vieron llegar con una sonrisa pero algo preocupadas. Kukuri fue la primera en preguntar- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te buscamos en el baño pero…- Se quedó callada de repente al ver el aspecto de su amiga.

-Seri, tu cara esta toda roja, y… ¿Qué ha pasado con tu yukata, y… por qué te falta un zapato?- Dijo lo ultimo con incredulidad.

-Hmmfp.- Kukuri hizo una risita exhalando aire de la nariz. -¿Una noche salvaje, uh?- Le señala- ¡Debes hablar! ¡Dilo todo!

Si hubiera sido posible que la cara de Seri este más roja… -¡N-No fue así! ¡Hay algo que deben saber!- Y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas para tomar el aire que perdió corriendo.

Y aquella noche salió a la luz, con la bella luna de testigo: la revelación finalmente llegó a las tres chicas de este pequeño barrio,_** la primera pareja gay en su vecindario**_ sería toda una novedad cuando todos se enteraran.

.+.+.++.+.++.

_**A/N**__: El trio de amigas xDDD siempre quise imaginarme a las tres juntas, Kukuri y Neko sobretodo son las más energicas, e hize un poco más mala de lo que es a Kukuri (ella es más bien inocente, pero al diablo xDD) Seri conserva un poco de su personalidad pero es bastante OOC y Neko... bueno, Neko es Neko xD Luego esta Anna-chan ;w; luego acomodaré a todo el barrio omg Espero que les haya llamado la atención eso dependera de si lo continuó o no c:_


	2. Qué tal una peli? I

_**A/N:**__ Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favorite que recibi, me alegra que hayan aceptado esta cosa extraña que inventé. TwT perdon por el retraso pero *inserte excusa aqui* blah blah._

_Ah y espero que no me pegen por las relaciones familiares que voy a inventar é_é_

* * *

.+.+.+.+.+

**Capitulo 2:** _¿Qué tal una peli? I_

-¿¡E-En verdad viste eso!? ¡No puedo creerlo! – Kukuri cerró sus puños y los apoyó en sus delgadas piernas, decepcionada por saber que el chico nuevo que le gustaba era un homosexual (posiblemente. Ellas simplemente sacaban conclusiones apresuradas con pocas pruebas.)

De cualquier forma, todo esto solo probaba el punto inalcanzable en el que -su- Misaki se encontraba. Seri simplemente se limitó a asentir. Aún agitada, aunque el asunto fue la noche anterior. Ahora las tres estaban reunidas en su cuartel general para hablar. 'Las señoras' que así habían recibido de apodo por su comportamiento, pero que en realidad, solo eran unas estudiantes de secundaria; Kukuri y Neko estaban en segundo año, mientras que Seri en tercero. Por eso siempre se reunían en el patio del instituto a charlar.

-Umm…- Murmuró Seri mientras divagaba en las imágenes que tenía grabada en su mente. –Estoy segura de que eran ellos. Y…Y…- Se tapó el rostro y empezó a sacudir la cabeza. –¡AHHH BASTAAAA!- gritó, atacada por su propia mente.

Neko solo rió más fuerte. -¡Qué más da si es verdad! ¡Mi madre se ha quedado de piedra cuando le conté! ¡JAJAJA! Dijo -Ah, con razón, siempre me parecieron raritos.- Imitó el tono enojado de su madre mientras ponía las manos en su cintura.

Kukuri solo se deprimió más… en cierta parte. Pero luego se dirigió a Neko. -¿Eh? ¿Ya le contaste a tu madre?

Neko asintió. – Y a Shiro también.

-Ehh…- Kukuri ladeó la cabeza. -¿Y qué dijo?

-No deberías meterte en asuntos ajenos, hermana.- Imitó la voz amable de Shiro con un tono burlón.

Seri y Kukuri rieron al unísono. Aunque Seri creía que en cierta parte el hermano mayor de Neko tenía razón, pero dentro, amaba saber este tipo de cosas.

-Hey,- La voz de un joven interrumpió la charla de las tres chicas. Tal como si hubiera sido invocado, el albino les miró de pie mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-Hablando de Roma…- Dijo Kukuri con una sonrisa sobrada.

-¿Eh, Estaban hablando de mí? – Se sorprendió Shiro mientras se sentaba al lado de Seri donde quedaba lugar en el banco. Detrás de él apareció un joven de cabellos oscuros y gesto serio. Si no lo conocieran de hace tanto tiempo, creerían que si le hablan, Kuroh los mataría, pero eso no sería así.

-Hola, Shiro, Kuroh.-Les saludó Seri y luego Kukuri le imitó pero moviendo la mano.

-Solo les decía lo que me contestaste anoche… – Sonrió Neko.

Shiro, Seri y Kuroh iban a tercer año. Así que era normal que a veces estuvieran juntos en los descansos, aunque sobretodo era Neko la que quería estar cerca de su hermano.

El albino colocó un dedo en su barbilla, pensando. –Oh, eso de los vecinos nuevos. Es la verdad. No deberías meterte.

-Pero ¿Sabes qué?- le replicó Neko rápidamente. –Quisiera ser amigo de Misaki.

Los ojos de Kukuri brillaron. -¡Sí! ¡Yo también quiero!-Susurra-… Si no me queda de otra.

-Umm bueno…- Shiro piensa un poco más.- El sábado iríamos al cine ¿Recuerdas? Kuroh no podrá venir porque tiene un torneo de Kendo ese día.

-¿Ehh? ¿Entonces no vendrás, en verdad?- el tono de Kukuri fue triste mientras dirigía su mirada a él.

-No, lo siento. A pesar de que lo planearon de hace tanto tiempo…- El de cabello oscuro respondió algo decaído. Él había quedado de pie frente a ellas porque ya no había lugar en el banco.

-Lo cual quiere decir,- Relacionó Neko. – ¿Qué queda una entrada que sobra?

-Técnicamente son dos.- respondió el albino.

-Umm- las tres chicas hicieron el sonido a la vez. -¿Vendrá ese Saruhiko si le invitamos también? Aunque supongo que vendrá a donde Misaki vaya. – Kukuri reflexionó.

-…Será incomodo.- Murmuró Seri mirando al suelo.

-Pero sería muy grosero que invite solo a Misaki. Hay que intentarlo. De cualquier forma, tal vez diga que no, y ya. No perderemos nada.- Defendió Neko.

-Bien, de eso se encargaran ustedes entonces.- Shiro se limpió las manos con astucia. –Si tanto quieren invitar a ese chico, pues deberán hacerlo hoy.

Era jueves, pero es mejor avisar desde antes, pensaron las tres.

-¡Será pan comido!- Respondió Neko con tono divertido.

Pero ahora que estaban en la vereda de su casa, las tres quedaron dubitativas. Aún con el uniforme de la escuela ellas se dirigían hacia la puerta de la parejita. Kukuri dio otro paso y acercó su dedo al timbre.

-Ehh que demonios, ¡No se pongan detrás mío! ¡Acordamos que seríamos las tres!- Las otras dos obedecieron con desgana y quedaron alineadas. Los segundos de silencio que provinieron posterior al timbre fueron los más difíciles de su vida. Se hizo peor cuando la puerta chilló cediendo para abrirse.

Al contrario de la primera vez, un hombre más alto ahora estaba del otro lado, con el cabello un poco desordenado, y en sus ojos aún detrás de los lentes unas llamativas ojeras. Parecía molesto, pero no expresó palabra, tal vez esperando a que una de ellas hablara. Las tres habían quedado casi congeladas, claro, pues esperaban que Misaki abriera la puerta y no Saruhiko con una mirada de perro.

-¡Que-queremos hablar con Misaki!- Exclamó Neko casi por reflejo pensando que en cualquier momento les cerraría la puerta en la cara. Del otro lado, el chico de ojos azules aún les observaba inexpresivo, como un guardia de seguridad que analiza a la gente sospechosa en la noche. Otra vez los segundos se hicieron eternos –e incómodos- hasta que él de cabello oscuro bufó y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia adentro de nuevo.

Saruhiko, que hasta el momento estaba teniendo un día más o menos aceptable, ahora no estaba de humor. Luego de ver a las tres chicas con su uniforme escolar regresar de nuevo a su hogar supo que estaban planeando algo. Sintió como ellas enseguida empezaron a murmurar a sus espaldas cuando él daba de regreso el camino a la cocina. Sus pies –y su cuerpo- pesaban un montón: Quería dormir. Solo quería dormir.

-Ah, ya casi estará listo.- La voz que le recibió en la cocina fue la de Misaki. El de cabello castaño estaba concentrado cocinando curry, con una media sonrisa mientras se encargaba de su preparación. A él le gustaba cocinar a pesar de todo, casi… Casi no encajaba con su personalidad.

Claro que él, no le vio a Saruhiko llegar arrastrando sus pies y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro, sorprendiéndolo.

-H-Hey, ten cuidado ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy cocinando, idiota?- Estiró su mano para alcanzar su cabeza y empujarlo para que saliera. Aún con un cucharón en su otra mano recordó: -¿Quién llamaba a la puerta?-

Saru, reacio, respondió con un murmuro: -…Las tres que vinieron el otro día, dicen que quieren hablar contigo.-

-¿E-Eh?- Procedió a quitarse el delantal celeste que tenía para la cocina y lo apoyó en la mesada. -Sigue revolviendo esto por un ratito.- Y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Efectivamente, ellas tres estaban ahí, murmurando entre ellas y al verlo llegar, un codazo hizo que sus charlas internas acabaran. Misaki no tenía idea de porque estaba ellas ahí. Pronto lo comprobaría.

-¿Este sábado?- Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego lo reemplazó con una media sonrisa, un tanto nerviosa. -umm, c-claro. Por qué no.-

-¿En serio? ¡Ah! ¡Genial!- Kukuri y Neko no ocultaron su felicidad mientras chocaban los cinco.

Casi no podían creer que él hubiera aceptado la invitación para ir al cine sin casi pensarlo, pero habían olvidado un pequeño detalle (más bien lo hicieron adrede), pero Seri lo recordaba.

-S-Saruhiko también está invitado.- Dijo ella con la mirada hacia el suelo, en un repentino y nada común arranque de timidez. Sentía que si lo miraba a los ojos… ¡AH!

Otra vez Misaki se veía sorprendido, giró la cabeza mirando al pasillo de nuevo y luego formó una sonrisa cálida. Esta vez ese gesto fue como una flecha en el corazón de cada chica. Algo así como… -_doki doki_-.

-No, está bien. Él no puede el sábado, pero yo si iré. G-Gracias por invitarme.-

Las chicas asintieron emocionadas y dijeron un par de cosas antes de finalmente despedirse. Era increíble que hubieran tenido éxito en esto, y más secretamente porque de alguna forma se la arreglaron para que viniera solo Misaki. ¡Lucky!

-Ufff…- Kukuri cayó arrodillada en el suelo de la calle, sin tener cuidado con su uniforme. -No puedo creer que haya aceptado…Seriiii….- La miró suplicante. -¿Por queeee?-

Se sonroja: -¡No es como si yo tuviera la culpa de qué sea así!-

Mientras tanto, Misaki y Saruhiko ahora se sentaban a cenar. Sin embargo, aunque quisiera sentir el sabor delicioso de la salsa –qué él había preparado-, parecía perder sabor al sentir la mirada punzante del morocho desde el otro lado de la mesa. -¿Qué mierda quieres?- Le contesta a su mirada sin pensar.

Si, y es que siempre Saru pensó que su pequeño de ojos avellana era muy lindo hasta que abría la boca. Bueno, "abrir la boca" en determinadas situaciones…

-¿Qué querían?- Lanzó con su voz un poco ahogada en el vaso de vidrio del que tomaba agua. Trató de sonar lo más indiferente que podía, pero no había forma de que sonara desinteresado con una actitud como esa.

-Me invitaron al cine.- Respondió sin inmutarse y tomó el vaso también.

-¿Ah sí?- Ahora abría los ojos un poco. -¿Y aceptaste?-

-Claro.- Le clavó enseguida. -¿Por qué no?-

El de ojos azules ahora ladeaba la cabeza y rodaba los ojos para luego regresar a su comida. -Como sea.-

Misaki habló con el tenedor en su boca, un tanto irritado: -Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora.-

-No tengo nada que decir.- Le replicó y quedaron en silencio. Ahora era Misaki quien le clavaba la mirada.

Pero luego se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al de cabello oscuro, se puso en cuclillas para que Saru bajara la mirada desde su asiento.

-Sabes que tienes que descansar en el único día libre, prefiero que te quedes en casa y duermas, ¿Si?

Ahí estaba otra vez, el breve enojo –o celos- que podría haber tenido con Misaki desaparecía simplemente cuando se encontraba con sus ojos preocupados. Asintió a lo que el castaño formó una sonrisa brillante. –Bien.- Dijo, y vio venir las manos ajenas rodeando su rostro para luego darle un beso breve.

-El curry esta delicioso. Me alegra que Misaki lo haya hecho para mí.

Del otro lado del vecindario, sin saber que pasaban dentro de otras casas, ahora Shiro y Neko se encontraban charlando durante la cena.

-¿En verdad aceptó?- Su rostro fue una mezcla de sorpresa y a la vez divertido.

-¡Te dije que lo haría!- Chilló Neko para confirmar su valentía.

El albino agarraba un pedazo de pan y lo llevaba a su boca: - Ya veo… Entonces este sábado será interesante sin dudas.- Y formó una leve sonrisa.

_Hay cosas que son hereditarias._


	3. Qué tal una peli? II

El día acordado fue tal como el pronóstico (muchas veces dudoso) de la televisión había anunciado: soleado, despejado. En fin, lindo. Y aunque esta ciudad era pequeña, el centro comercial que había era enorme. Era el popular centro de reunión de los jóvenes las tardes después de clase y sobre todo los fines de semana. Hoy no era una excepción, por lo tanto, e iban tres chicas acompañados de un solo joven que se sentaban en un banco, en la plaza que rodeaba el shopping.

-Uff… ahora solo nos queda esperar…

-Que atrevimiento hacernos esperar a pesar de que le invitamos.- Bromeó Shiro mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Neko ladeó la cabeza: -Que nos diga "Iré hasta allá en un momento, tengo algo urgente que hacer ahora" es bastante sospechoso… umm

Transcurrió un momento de silencio hasta que Kukuri, Neko y Shiro empezaron a reír desvergonzadamente. Seri tapó su rostro con las manos. – ¡Deténganse!-

-Oh bueno, se acabo la charla.- Dijo el albino mientras agitaba su mano al observar a Misaki cerca de ellos. Al mirar su señal, se acerca a paso rápido.

-Lo siento…uf…Siento haber tardado…- Parecía que había estado corriendo desde su casa, o algo así.

El castaño bajito rascaba su nuca mientras formaba una sonrisa. Tenía puesto un chaleco color verde oscuro y debajo un suéter de color blanco, y unos pantalones cortos negros.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido, Misaki?- Picó la peli rosa sin ocultar su curiosidad.

El otro sacudió la cabeza. – Nada, nada. Solo perdón por el retraso. –El grupo entero le clavo la mirada como esperando otra explicación así que decidió cambiar de tema. -¿H-he llegado tarde para la función de las 3 verdad?

Funciona, pues Shiro gira la cabeza hacia el shopping. –Mmm, ya empezó como hace quince minutos. Chicas, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo antes de la función de las 4 50?

-¡Ok!- Dijeron las tres mientras empezaban a caminar. Neko y Kukuri se pusieron una de cada lado de Misaki, como dos policías llevando a un acusado a juicio. Shiro solo rio por lo bajo y continuo caminando con su compañera de curso.

-¿Que quisieras comer, Seri?- le preguntó.

-Uh… ¿hamburguesa?

-¿Vamos a Mc. Donalds?

-¡No! Hay mucha gente ahí...- Neko señalo el establecimiento que estaba desbordado como cuando hay rebajas en navidad.

-¿Y qué les parece allí?- Shiro señaló a otro lugar, con gente pero no tanta. Aunque conocía ese patio de comidas desde hace tiempo, nunca había ido. –También venden hamburguesas y eso...-

-Yo creo que está bien.- Respondió Kukuri con una sonrisa.

Los cinco entraron al lugar y consiguieron una mesa libre rápidamente. Las tres chicas con su charla y risas eran bastante ruidosas, Shiro ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a esto pero Misaki tal vez no. EL albino apoyó los brazos en la mesa y se acercó a Misaki para murmurarle algo.

-Ellas son siempre así, ya sabes, la adolescencia, jeje. Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Misaki le devuelve una media sonrisa. –Eh, yo. Tengo veintidós…

Las otras tres detuvieron sus risas como si alguien les hubiera puesto pausa.

-¿Mi-Mi-Misaki tienes veintidós? Waah! ¡Te creía más joven!- Kukuri chilló desde el otro lado de la mesa. EL otro asintió, sorprendido.

Vaya, esto también había sido una sorpresa para Shiro, también lo creía de menos edad.

-Estoy sorprendido jaja

-Eh, ¿por qué?- Pestañeaba mirando al grupo entero.

-Por _tu altura,_ pensé que aun serias un estudiante secundario, jeje.

La mesa hizo un retumbo cuando Misaki la golpeo con ambas manos. Ahora eran ellos cuatro que pestañeaban perplejos. – ¿Q-Que dijiste de mi altura…? Como estaba mirando hacia el suelo, no se veía su rostro, tapado por su cabello castaño.

-Qué eres… ¿bajo?- le respondió el otro, dudando.

Misaki tomó a Shiro del cuello de la camisa bruscamente. -¿¡Como me dijiste, mierda!? ¡Yo no soy bajo!

-O-Oye, ¡tranquilo!- Neko se levantó de su asiento para tratar de calmar al bajito, puso una mano sobre el brazo de Misaki y este giró la cabeza. Luego de unos segundos, soltó a Shiro como si hubiera salido de una hipnosis.

-A-Ah… L-Lo siento.- Y se volvió a sentar con la cabeza gacha. Las tres chicas estaban sin habla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué había sido eso? El silencio continuó con unos segundos hasta que alguien soltó una risa.

-Ya veo, jaja, eres sensible con respecto a tu altura. Lo siento yo también.- responde Shiro mientras rascaba su mejilla. Neko se alegro por primera vez de que su hermano sea tan cabeza hueca, y calmado. Él pudo dispensar la tensa atmosfera en menos de diez segundos.

-¿Deberíamos pedir la comida al camarero, verdad?

Luego de unos quince minutos, las hamburguesas, papa fritas y bebidas adornaban la gran mesa. Como si hubiera regresado el mesías, los ojos de las chicas se iluminaron al ver la comida llegar. Y su sabor era genial también. Misaki sin embargo, no había vuelto a hablar desde aquel momento. Las chicas obviamente se dieron cuenta y trataron de integrarlo a la conversación de nuevo.

-Misaki, ¿A que no es deliciosa esta hamburguesa? ¡Podrían competir con Mc. Donalds a nivel mundial!- Chilla Kukuri con una sonrisa enorme.

Él levanta la cabeza como si saliera de su viaje interno-espiritual. –S-Si verdad. Es deliciosa.

-H-Hey, Shirooooo, ¿qué película íbamos a ver?- Neko pincha con su uña el hombro de su hermano mientras con la otra toma una papa frita. Shiro termina de tomar su soda y le responde:

-"Total Baño de Sangre 2". ¡Estuve esperando por esa película todo el año!…-

Seri frunce el ceño.- No suena como algo para charlar durante la comida.

-Jeje si, es cierto.- Shiro admitió.- Entonces hablemos de otra cosa.- Dirigió su mirada a Misaki, que le contempla un poco confundido. –Hey Misaki, ¿estás en pareja?

Pudo escuchar como las otras tres se ahogaban con su comida. Sin embargo continuaron masticando con el gesto más serio que pudieron, tratando de disimular que no estaban escuchando atentamente.

Al de ojos avellana, parece tomarle por sorpresa. –E-Eh… si, algo así, supongo.

-Oh, ya veo. – Dio una media sonrisa, satisfecho por la mirada que Kukuri le lanza como para apuñalarlo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Le responde Misaki tratando de quitarse el peso de la atención.

Shiro abre los ojos sorprendido, y luego regresa a su faceta alegre. –Si claro. Sabes…

-No empieces de nuevo, Ugh- Le interrumpió Neko tomándole del brazo haciendo que el albino se quejara.- Y hace cuanto que estas en pareja, Misaki?

Continuando con el interrogatorio…

-U-Uh, como hace un año y medio.

-Aww- Expresó Kukuri del otro lado. – Yo estoy sola.- Dijo de repente y podía verse como una nube gris se formaba sobre su cabeza. -Y Seri… estoy segura anda en algo.-

-¡Oye!- Chilló Seri del otro lado mientras soltaba su bebida.

Otra vez volvieron a reírse, de alguna extraña forma, rápidamente salieron del ambiente pesado de antes…

-Hey, Misaki. No tienes porque reprimirte con nosotros, ¿está bien? Queremos ser tus amigos, así que solo debes actuar como tú eres en realidad. Nosotros hacemos lo mismo, ¿Si?- Kukuri sonrió antes de volver a tomar de su bebida. Del otro lado, un sorprendido Misaki luego de unos segundos asiente con una sonrisa.

-…Esta bien.

De alguna forma, las cosas estaban saliendo bien. No había nada de qué preocuparse, pensaron las tres a la vez.

-Y con eso se refiere a que no tienes porque ocultar tu gay…-Murmuró Shiro en su hamburguesa y las demás esta vez sí se ahogaron en su bebida. Neko fue la primera en dedicarle una patada al tobillo por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que Shiro también pierda su comida y su dialogo.

-¿¡Q-Que…ughf…!?

Misaki tenía la cabeza baja, y Seri podía ver un extraño color rodearle. Algo así como si fuera un fuego. Aunque tal vez, todo esto era parte de la imaginación de ella.

-¿…Dijiste…que sea yo mismo… verdad…?- Murmuró él y Kukuri centró la atención.

-¿E-Eh? S-Si, ¿dije eso…?

-Entonces,- Misaki se levantó de su asiento y todas pudieron ver que su rostro estaba completamente rojo, aunque era difícil saber si era por la vergüenza o por ira, tomó del cuello a Shiro de nuevo de forma brusca lo cual sorprendió al otro. -¡Al demonio! ¡Yo no oculto mi gay! ¡No tengo porque hacerlo, mocoso de mierda!

Sumemos un punto más a la lista de conversaciones incomodas.

* * *

_**A/N: **__*rie de forma malévola (?)* Aquí regresé, tuve un bloqueo espiritual con esta historia pero luego ya no fue tan fuerte y arremetí con toda mi ira (?) espero el proximo subirlo pronto mientras disfruten el intento de humor. Shiro debe aprender a cerrar la boca (?_


End file.
